


Fill Me Up

by regina_stellaris



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically Khadgar gets dicked in the kitchen, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Icing, M/M, Masturbation, PastryChef!Khadgar, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regina_stellaris/pseuds/regina_stellaris
Summary: When Lothar enters the pastry shop through the backdoor, it is already after six pm.

  Khadgar has been in here all day, working on some project or other; Lothar vaguely recalls his lover mentioning something about a wedding cake that needs finishing today, since the couple is going to pick it up at the weekend. He just hopes that Khadgar hasn’t lost himself in cake, muffins and buttercream.
Khadgar is a pastry chef. Lothar is his horny boyfriend. No wedding cakes were harmed in the writing of this story.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCookieOfDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieOfDoom/gifts).



> A prompt by the lovely TheCookieOfDoom. Go check out her stuff [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieOfDoom/pseuds/TheCookieOfDoom) <3

When Lothar enters the pastry shop through the backdoor, it is already after six pm.

Khadgar has been in here all day, working on some project or other; Lothar vaguely recalls his lover mentioning something about a wedding cake that needs finishing today, since the couple is going to pick it up at the weekend. He just hopes that Khadgar hasn’t lost himself in cake, muffins and buttercream.

With quick steps, Lothar makes his way to the kitchen. It smells deliciously of freshly baked cookies, with a hint of the cake beneath. In the kitchen stands Khadgar, an apron around his waist, bearing the cute white chef’s hat Lothar bought him for his birthday. There is flour on his nose, and icing on his fingers. Lothar wants to lick it off.

Khadgar is just putting the finishing touches on the cake, a multitude of blue colored cream dots on the top layer. The entire cake is a work of art made up of blue and white icing, standing three layers tall; there is a hint of marzipan in the lowest, and Lothar’s mouth waters. He loves marzipan to death. If only he could throw his lover into that cake and then devour them both --- that would be the most awesome thing he’d ever do.

But he also knows that Khadgar might lose this particular client if he ruins the wedding cake just days before the wedding is supposed to be, so he keeps himself together and clears his throat to get his lover’s attention.

Khadgar squeaks, as much as he wants to deny it, then turns around to focus Lothar with a searing gaze, “What the hell, Anduin!”

“Hello to you, too,” Lothar pulls his jacket off his shoulders and lets it rest on the table near the door. While he does so, Khadgar’s eyes follow his every movement, “I wanted to know where you were.”

“Where I --- what are you --- oh fuck, no! Don’t tell me I missed our date? *Again?*” Lothar’s silence is answer enough. Khadgar groans and would’ve almost punched the cake, but he manages to rein himself in before he actually goes through with it. “I’m so sorry, Anduin. I thought I had another hour left and --- if this cake is not perfect, Anderson will fuck me up really good.”

“I know,” Lothar slowly comes to stand next to the cake and looks Khadgar in the eye. “I know that this project has kept you pretty busy. I’m not mad.”

Khadgar breathes in relief, “Oh God, I already thought---”

“How could I be mad at you for doing something you like so much?” Lothar smiles. “Also, you always bake me such delicious cakes and muffins. I want to stay on your good side.” His tongue flicks out of his mouth before a shit eating grin replaces the soft expression. Khadgar groans and hits his lover.

“Fuck you. I know you only like me for my pastries.”

“They’re _so_ good, Khadgar,” Lothar stretches the ‘o’ pretty long. Khadgar could hear that mocking tone from a mile away, so familiar is he with it already. A few months ago, it would’ve annoyed him, but since then he’s learned a lot about his older lover. Especially that he loves to tease Khadgar. A lot. “You really have to show me that technique you use for the icing. I’d _love_ to learn that!”

“Would you, now?” Khadgar puts the paper bag away. The cream is mostly done, anyway, and it wouldn’t hurt if he directed his thoughts towards his lover for a moment. Sauntering over, hips shaking, he comes to stand in front of the older man. Lothar swallows, and his pupils dilate already. Khadgar again marvels at how easy it is to read his lover. “How about I show you a very … _specific_ icing technique?”

He can practically see the moment Lothar’s mouth waters. “... Sure,” he answers, his voice anything but. “What did you have in mind?”

“Hm.” Slowly, Khadgar dips a finger over the leftover icing in one of the many bowls standing around the kitchen. There are two behind Lothar, and Khadgar arouses his lover greatly by gently licking the digit clean, his tongue flicking out to make sure that he hasn’t missed anything. Lothar’s mouth goes dry, his pants grow tight. “Well, the most important thing when making icing is to know what kind of icing you want to do. In this case, I think fondant would be best. Now we only have to figure out the taste. What do you want yours to taste like…” Khadgar comes nearer, sneaks a hand on Lothar’s crotch, licks along the shell of the older man’s ear, “...Anduin?”

Lothar’s hip buck forward, chasing the hand that now retreats. Khadgar laughs, a sexy vibration against the older man’s neck. Lothar swallows heavily, “... I don’t know? What--- what would you suggest?”

“Well,” Khadgar grins, drops to his knees in mere seconds. His hands fumble with Lothar’s belt, “I know that you most likely brought your very own _recipe_ of icing.” He nuzzles his nose against Lothar’s crotch, already tented by his arousal. “In order to refine it, I just have to _sample_ the goods.” He finds Lothar’s aching flesh easily, lets it rub against his jaw, before he licks the head gently. Lothar moans, falls back, bumps into the cupboard behind him.

“Fuck, Khadgar!”

“Mhm.” Khadgar licks again and again, the erection in his hand growing harder and harder by the second. His tongue runs up and down in a pattern only he is aware of, but makes Lothar shudder all the same. It only takes a few minutes before the first drop of precome presses out of Lothar’s slit. Khadgar drinks it in easily, his tongue running over his lip a few times. Lothar moans when he shakes his head, “No, just a small drop like this is not going to suffice. I need to sample a little more.” He presses the erection in his hand lightly with both hands, his grip like a vice. The older man’s head falls back when he gasps in pleasure. “There is nothing coming out when I press, so I have to suck on it to get a better impression.”

The older of the two breaths heavily, “If you continue this dirty talk, you won’t be able to think about anything else when you bake tomorr---- oh fuck, Khadgar, yes!” Lothar’s hands search something to hold on to when Khadgar swallows him completely, takes that entire hard length deep into his mouth. His throat squeezes around it, delights in the way Lothar’s essence sits heavy on his tongue. Meanwhile, Lothar’s hands grip his hair, hold him in place, and soon enough, the older man’s hips move. Khadgar has half a mind to stop him, but not when he has the proof of the man’s desire for him sitting in his mouth.

Not two minutes later, Lothar’s breathing quickens, and Khadgar’s mouth fills with saliva in anticipation, his own erection rubbing against his pants. Fuck, he is so hard for this man, especially when Lothar pulls his hair as his finger’s tense in Khadgar’s dark locks. “Fuck, Khadgar, I’m gonna--- You’ll have your sample soon--- oh fuck!”

The younger man’s mouth fills with Lothar’s bitter essence, and he drinks it in greedily, enjoying how his lover’s dick spurts it into his mouth. He moans loudly, his own erection hard and stiff for this man, and he already knows how he wants that taken care of. The moment he is sure his legs are going to support him is when he stands up, licking his lips. Lothar leans against the cupboard heavily, an exhausted grin on his face. “Jesus Christ, Khadgar,” he says breathless. “That was fucking amazing.”

“It really was.”

“And?” Lothar spins the game further. “Did you sample my ’icing’?” He cannot say the last word without snickering. Khadgar grins before his hands wander beneath his apron. Lothar’s eyes widen when his younger lover not only opens his trousers, but pulls them down his body and turns around, presents him with that wonderful ass.

“I figured that your special brand of _cream_ is far more suitable to be the _filling_ of the cake, rather than the _icing_.”

Lothar’s mouth falls open, his eyes wide. His lover did not just …? But Khadgar seems serious enough, and the sight he presents his older lover with is enough to let Lothar get hard once more, even though he has just come. With just a few steps, he is behind Khadgar, his dick rubbing against an eager hole while his hands are gripping Khadgar’s hips like a vice. “Khadgar,” he whispers, his voice husky with desire, “Tell me, how do you usually fill a cake -- or a pastry -- with cream?”

Khadgar moans as Lothar’s cock continues to rub against his entrance. He is not prepared yet, but he wants nothing more than for that delicious member to enter him _right now_. “You first put a very small hole into the pastry,” he finally answers, his breath harsh with want. Lothar grins against his shoulder, before he sucks three of his fingers into his mouth, swiftly covers them with his spit, before one wanders towards Khadgar’s entrance, teases the rim.

“Like this?” The finger sinks into his younger lover. Khadgar bucks forward in pleasure, making the contents on the table rattle as it shakes with the younger man’s desire.

“Yes, Anduin!” His voice breaks, “But you’re gonna need a b-b-bigger hole, since your insertion tool of choice is p-p-pretty big.”

“Then I should get to it, hm?” Lothar’s grin is all teeth when he pulls one finger out, only to push two inside. Khadgar’s knees quiver, his erection leaks precome.

“Oh fuck, Anduin, don’t stop!”

“And when I have finally gotten that hole into the pastry? What then, Khadgar?”

“After it’s big enough --hm, yes, Anduin -- you usually fill the cream into a piping bag -- but you have it prepared already, so you’re good to go -- ah!”

“Good,” a third finger joins its brothers, pulling in and out in a torturous slow pace. Khadgar knows that, if Lothar continues this, he’ll go mad with want. “Stop teasing! The pastry needs to be filled already, or you’ll never get finished!”

Lothar chuckles, “Such an eager pastry I have.” He trades his fingers for his dick, slides the head lazily over Khadgar’s hole. The younger man moans loudly, and it turns into a sharp gasp when Lothar’s erection breaches the rim, slides inside him. He feels every inch of that big cock rub against his channel, making his arms go slack until his cheek rests on the table. Lothar himself moans deeply, and doesn’t stop until his member is completely inside his younger lover, his balls resting against that tight ass. “Alright, I inserted my tool into the pastry.” He grins wickedly when he sticks to the game. “Should I just -- press the cream inside?”

“Yes,” Khadgar’s voice is hazy. “Er-- I mean, no! First you have to make sure that ---ah--- that the tool is inserted correctly. Otherwise, the cream may squirt out at another end.”

Lothar laughs. This is by far the dirtiest sex talk he’s ever heard from the younger man. And he loves every minute of it, “So, I should pull it out and push back in until it is inside correctly, and only then squirt the cream inside?”

“Yes,” Khadgar is breathless, “Do it, Anduin, please.”

The first thrust has Khadgar clawing at something to hold on to. The second makes him gasp Lothar’s name like a prayer. The third makes him forget his own. The fourth sends him begging for more, “Oh fuck, Anduin, yes, right there---hmm, yes, stick your tool inside me, yes, fill your little pastry with that delicious cream!” The older man moans, lets his hips snap forward more viciously. Soon after, he finds his lover’s sweet spot and has Khadgar arching against him. “Oh God, you’re almost there, yes, you’ve almost found the one spot where you can just _squirt_ it in!” Khadgar knows he’s not going to last long since he has been close before. His hand wanders to his erection and tugs at it in time with Lothar’s thrusts.

Meanwhile, the older man’s hands grip Khadgar’s hips harshly, holding him in place. The entire table shakes with their wild lovemaking, the bowls cluttering together like mad, making their very own music. For a split second, Lothar worries that the wedding cake will fall over, but it luckily stands on its own table far away from their wild fucking.

He leans forward and licks Khadgar’s shoulder, then moans into the younger man’s ear, “Such a sweet pastry you are, Khadgar. I can’t wait to see how you will taste when I have spurted my cream inside you.” Khadgar moans, his free hand grabbing at anything he can reach, which ultimately ends up being Lothar’s thigh. He whimpers when his older lover bites his neck and licks the spot. “Fuck, Khadgar, you really want to milk me of every drop of cream I can give you, don’t you?” Khadgar can’t do anything but nod at that, his eyes closed tightly while he just focuses on experiencing the pleasure. “Then you shall have it.” Lothar’s voice stutters a little. “I’m gonna fill you so good, you won’t know where up and down is anymore after I’ve filled you with my cream -- oh, here it comes, Khadgar, I’m ready to squirt into your tight little pastry hole -- oh fuck, Khadgar, take it all!”

His hips snap forward roughly one last time before he finally gives in to his orgasm and comes into Khadgar’s willing hole. It pushes the younger man over the edge as well, and he soon spurts onto his apron hanging down his body, painting it even whiter than it is. A gasp escapes him when Lothar partially collapses on top of him, breathing heavily.

They stay like this for a few minutes, until both of them have come down from their high at least partially. Lothar stands up and pulls out of Khadgar quickly, a knowing grin on his face when he sees how his come trickles out of that spent hole.

“I guess I either gave you too much cream of something went wrong in the baking process.”

Khadgar chuckles lazily, “I have you know that it is probably the former. A lot of cream came out in the front as well.” As if to prove it, Khadgar holds his come covered hand up for Lothar to see. The older man’s eyes go dark with lust again.

“Let me taste that,” his tongue laps the liquid from Khadgar’s fingers before he knows it. Khadgar’s knees quiver, and he manages to hold himself upright with sheer will power. Only when Lothar is finished does he take his hand back and holds it against his chest. “Hm, that was delicious. I can totally see why you’d want that _inside_ the cake.”

Khadgar moans, “Fuck, Anduin.”

“Not so soon, love,” Lothar swiftly steps towards him and cups his cheek, then kisses the younger man gently. They taste each other on their lover’s tongue, and both moan, the sounds going straight to their dicks. But whereas Khadgar’s responds eagerly, Lothar’s only gives a lazy twitch. He blushes as he works it back into his pants. “You wore me out.”

“Did I?” Khadgar grins, especially when he realizes how embarrassed the older man is, “Oh God, I really did.”

“Shut up.”

“I wore you out,” Khadgar laughs, “What happened to: ‘I’m like a steam engine: Just get me hot enough and I can go all night’?”

“... That might have been an exaggeration.”

Khadgar’s eyebrow draws up, clearly amused by all this while a grin threatens to split his face in two. He pulls his pants up and draws the apron over his head to be cleaned later. “Well, let’s find a new name for you, then.”

“Pastry filler?”

Khadgar goes beat red, “If you ever talk about that in front of our friends, I will never let you stuff my pastry again.”

“Well, technically Taria is my sister and not my friend--”

“ANDUIN!”

“I’m just kidding.”

“You better be!” Khadgar grins despite his words, then closes his pants completely. “Anyway, let me just wash my hands and finish the cake, and then I’ll be good to go.”

“I’m waiting,” Lothar grins and leans against the cupboard while Khadgar goes towards the sink and washes his hands in a languid pace. “You’re pretty slow, though. I don’t know if I won’t get bored again.”

Khadgar comes to the cake again, “Well, not all of us have to struggle with an erection right now, you know?”

“Yes, not all of us.” He laughs while and comes to stand beside Khadgar. “It’s your own fault.”

“You could at least help me with the cake, you know?”

“Oh, I know something far better to help you with.” And Lothar sinks to his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to BlueMonkey for the quick beta. You're awesome! <3


End file.
